I Never Knew This Would Happen
by causedivergentisbeautiful
Summary: Tris is a nationally ranked soccer player. When traveling, she has learned who she can and can't trust. While at UCLA, she meets her best friends and possibly the love of her life. Her exceptional talent for soccer is taking her to the FIFA World Cup in Andorra. She never knew it would happen outside of her dreams. Rated T because of language and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to make this a short and sweet intro because I have to study as does my friend who will also be writing the A/N (because she's the other author). So... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything from or relating to the Divergent series, KAO, FIJI, or UCLA.**

"You all ready?'

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes mother."

"Let's go over the checklist..."

"Dad please, I'm a sophomore in college..."

"A sophomore at a _new _college."

"Sweetheart we can't have you forgetting anything."

"Ugh fine."

"Teddy bear?"

"Mom!"

"Well do you have him?"

"...yes."

"Family photos?"

"Yes."

"Electric toothbrush?"

"I have a regular one…"

"We'll send it."

"I'm sure there is an abundance of _electric _toothbrushes in Los Angeles mom."

"Don't sass your mother Beatrice."

"But… sorry mother."

My dad kisses my forehead and says, "Call us if you need anything."

As I'm walking out the door I hear Mom exclaim, "And I don't want to hear about any California college parties!"

Yeah mom... Right... 'Cause I'm definitely going to be the party girl of UCLA

I pull up to the Kappa Alpha Theta house and grab my suitcases out of my trunk. I pause for a moment and admire the stunning building. A large oak tree arches over the pathway leading to a brick house covered with ivy. White columns reach up to what looks like the third floor of the house. I grin and start marching up the gravel path. As I'm dragging my luggage up the front steps, the front door flies open and a tall, dark-skinned girl with short dark brown hair stumbles down to me and throws her arms around me while screaming.

"ROOMIE!"

I practically trip over a nearby flower pot.

"Uh, hello?" The girl is practically bouncing out of her own skin.

"You must be Tris!"

"Um, yeah. That's me." I say wriggling out of her grasp.

"Well, hi! I'm Christina!" She grabs one of my suitcases.

"I'll show you our room!" I smile at her bubbly personality. Practically the complete opposite of me, but that's ok. It seems like she could be a good friend. I lug the the remainder of my suitcases up to the second floor while trying to keep up with Christina, who is practically sprinting and still managing to chat up a storm.

"So, there are only about 15 of us who actually live in the house, the rest live off campus or in the dorms. There's the kitchen, bathroom, another bathroom, watch your step..."

Eventually we make it to the actual room, and I am practically sweating. However, I find that the walk, or more like sprint, was totally worth it. Christina and I share one room with two twin beds in it, just like any other dorm, but we have our own bathroom, sitting room, desks, fireplace, and balcony.

"This is amazing!" I exclaim.

"I know right?! I don't know how we managed to get such a nice room, but I'm ok with it!" She exclaims.

"My dad had some of his workers bring over furniture and a tv for us, so we can make it feel nice and cozy." Well, that is a very nice dad.

"Thanks! I'm going to start unpacking."

"Sounds good! I'm going to start decorating, mind helping when you're done?"

"Sure!" I say as I roll my suitcases to the bedroom.

I pull out my bedspread with a tribal pattern on it and start arranging my bed. I brought a ton of pillows for comfort, my teddy bear (as mentioned in the checklist), and a fuzzy blanket. After I am satisfied with that, I take out my abundance of books, notebooks, and soccer posters and place them accordingly. Since I am from Colorado, I hang the flag above my bed, and then I hang some Chinese lanterns from the ceiling. I put a family photo on my night stand along with my alarm clock. After putting away my clothes and shoes in the closet, I go to help Christina with the sitting room. We put out one of those fuzzy rugs, a couch, two beanbags, a coffee table, a minifridge, a coffee maker and manage to hang up the flat-screen tv. When we finally shove the couch in the place Christina wanted it, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Christina shouts. The door opens.

"Hey ladies!" Christina runs over to her.

"Shauna!"

"I wanted to make sure that Tris was settling in ok!'

"Yeah, I'm doing great!"

"Good! I'm head of Kappa Alpha Theta; so, let me know if you have any questions! I'll let you finish unpacking!"

I thank her and collapse on the couch.

"So you play soccer?" Christina asks, plopping on a beanbag.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" I ask. She bursts out laughing.

"Oh please, you're the talk of the girl's soccer team at UCLA!" I pause.

"Uh, why?" She laughs again.

"You really don't know do you?" I shrug. She sighs.

"I am on the team, and last year we had an amazing season. We won the National Championships. Then we heard that this random new girl, Tris Prior, had been recruited and was coming to UCLA this fall, and we so confused. See, we already had every position filled on our team with girls that were returning from last year. So, we didn't understand why the coaches needed to recruit another player on top of the freshmen, of course."

"Oh, well... Um..." Dang it, dang it, dang it. How am I supposed to explain why the coaches randomly recruited me without revealing my identity...

"I guess they just liked how I play. I'm just going to be a substitute, too. So, I was told that it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Oh, ok! We just weren't sure where you were going to fit into the team, but that makes sense now! So, at KAO we have the some other soccer players, besides us. They are Shauna, Marlene, Lucy, and Danelia. We are all pretty good, but, realistically, none of us will be able to go pro."

"Oh, well that's cool. Good to know that there are a few of us living here. Maybe I can meet them and explain the whole recruitment thing to them too.." I respond.

"Oh, yeah! That's a great idea! Let's go down to the kitchen now! Everyone is there; so, we can definitely talk with them for a little bit,"

Once we get downstairs, Christina and I mainly talk to Shauna and Marlene, who both play midfield. Most of the girls in Kappa Alpha Theta are in sports, so Shauna sets some ground rules.

"Ladies!" She shouts. Everyone turns their heads, and the talking ceases.

"So! For everyone who is new this year welcome to Kappa Alpha Theta! We are a loving sisterhood, and none of us will tolerate drama or unacceptable behavior. If you so happen to be the cause of anything as such, you will be kicked out of this sorority." There is some mumbling that lasts for only a second before Shauna starts talking again.

"Now, since most of you are in an extremely competitive sport at UCLA, it is your responsibility to keep your grades up and to stay away from drinking and drugs. I do not care if your are 21, or if there is alcohol available to you at a party, limit the intake!" Everyone is silent.

"Understand?" Everyone nods.

Shauna smiles.

"This doesn't mean that Kappa Alpha Theta does not like to have fun though!" There are a couple of cheers.

"Our brother house, FIJI hosts some parties, as do we. FIJI has some different, err, _rules_ than us, but when at their parties and events, I expect reasonable behavior. We also host a lot of events for the university as we are one of the most popular sororities on campus!" Shauna grins. "I hope this will be a great year for everyone! There is a homecoming party at FIJI next Saturday night, and I hope you all can make it!" Shauna exits the kitchen with Marlene, as do Christina and I heading towards our room.

When we reach our room, I go to my closet and grab a racerback sports bra with an American flag design on it, a see-through white racerback tank top, and a pair of navy blue Nike shorts. Then I go into the bathroom and throw that outfit on while putting my hair up into a high ponytail with a navy blue headband. I exit the bathroom and grab my soccer bag while telling Christina that I am going out to find the soccer field for a little practice. She responds with an affirmative grunt without looking up from her phone. I then head out the door towards the campus.

I finally find the soccer field and see that a group of four guys is playing a pick-up game on one half of the field. Consequently, I head to the other half. I plop my bag down onto the ground and take out my shin guards, knee high red socks, and my beloved custom black Nike Mercurial Superfly iD cleats with American flag swooshes and laces. I quickly put all of my gear on and get out my ball. I then take out my iPhone 6 and put it into my armband, after I turn on my workout playlist.

My warm-up consists of 10 suicides followed by my basic stretching routine. Then I take out some training cones and set them up in one of the many patterns that my trainers and coaches have taught me over the years. I practice my ball handling and acceleration while dodging in and out of the cones and get completely lost in the music and training. After 45 minutes an alarm goes off on my phone signaling that I have finished half of my workout; so, I start to pick up all of my cones. After they are all cleaned up, I check if the guys from earlier are still there; they are. Well, I guess I won't be working on my breakaways today. I move on to my shooting drills. After another 45 minutes of that, I decide that I should do my cool-down, which consists of another 10 suicides, my basic body weight strength routine, and my basic stretching routine, again.

When I finish stretching, I turn off my music and start to head over to the sidelines to get my stuff, but when I reach my bag, I realize that a tall, dark-skinned guy is standing right next to me. I turn and look at him expectantly, but he is just staring at me like I am the resurrected Jesus. I immediately feel very self-conscious and look down to see if I have dirt or food on my clothes, but I don't. I then snap my fingers in front of his face, and he finally appears to be aware of his surroundings again.

"Can I help you with something?" I politely question. His face turns bright red and he begins to stutter.

"Um... Well... My friends and I were just messing around, and we couldn't help but notice how good you are. So, we were wondering if you wanted to join us in our game?"

"Oh, Sure! I would love to! Thanks for asking!" He smiles like he just won the lottery.

"Great! Come on!" We then head over to the other guys who were rolling on the turf laughing while watching our entire conversation.

The guy that came over to talk to me then starts yelling at them.

"Shut up guys! All of you were too chicken to talk to her anyway!" Then the three guys all stop laughing and give him death glares.

The tallest one who is incredibly handsome with dark blue eyes, tan skin, and dark brown hair immediately responds in a dreamy Spanish accent.

"I was not! You three idiots were the ones that wanted to play with the little girl!" Welp, there went all of his attractiveness. I am now exceptionally pissed. I know that I am on the shorter side, especially compared to this jerk, but that doesn't mean that I'm not strong or capable of being a good soccer player. So, I immediately go into crazy defensive mode, and get up in his face, or well chest since he's so damn tall, and grab his shirt collar. I pull his face down to my height so I am looking into his eyes. I then threaten him in my most deadly voice.

"Listen up jackass! I don't give a fuck about how good you think you are or how much you believe that a girl can never be as good as a guy when it comes to sports, in our case soccer. But if nothing, you at least owe me a fair chance to prove myself, even though I have no need to actually do that. So, next time a situation like this arises you will not write off a girl before she has a chance to kick your cocky ass because you and I are going to play a one-on-one game right here, right now. When I win, that will be the beginning of your education of how to properly treat a girl. Capiche? Good. Let's go. Feel free to prepare any way you want to, but I would suggest finding your dignity as a man as a good start."

I release his shirt and back away while looking at his stupid face formed into the perfect cartoon O. Usually, I would laugh, but right now I am just too pissed to think about anything other than kicking this guy's ass. I then realize that I want every advantage possible in this game;so, I decide to take off my tank top just leaving me in just my sports bra and shorts. I figure that even though I'm not attractive or desirable; he is a college guy and will be distracted by the sight of a girl without her shirt on.

Jerk of the Year and his friends stare at me with open mouths for a few more minutes until I clear my throat and ask him if he is ready. He immediately closes his mouth and straightens his posture while giving me a menacing glare that I send straight back. Another one of his friends comes and drops the ball in between us. I react faster than Señor Jerk; so, the ball is now in my possession. I quickly dribble the ball past him and fire a shot into the top right corner of the net. In my anger, I put so much force behind the ball that the net rips... Oops. I turn back to find that the guys are once again staring at me with open mouths. I decide to taunt Señor Jerk a little bit.

"Well, that was absolutely pathetic. You talk so big and then can't even keep up with a "little girl" that you are ten inches taller than. Here, I'll even go easy on you this time." I pass the ball to him, and it lands perfectly right at his feet. I taunt him again while holding up my hands.

"Whenever you're ready... Take as much time as you need"

His face contorts in anger, and he charges at me like a bull. I'm so angry though that I don't even think about being scared of him. When he gets close enough to me, I steal the ball from in between his legs, spin around, and fire at the goal again, obviously scoring. Similar situations happen three more times until I take a little pity on him.

"Well considering the fact that it is 5 to 0, and you are not showing any signs of being able to score anytime soon... I think we'll just call the game there. I hope you learned your lesson to not underestimate me! Now, I'll just leave you here to brood and complain to all of your friends here about how much of a bitch I am. Bye!" With that I pick up my tank; put it on; walk back over to my bag; take off my cleats, socks, and shin guards; put on my regular Nikes (that match my cleats); and head towards the exit while all four guys are still staring after me with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

As I am walking back to the Kappa Alpha Theta house, I realize that I might have just accidentally revealed who I am to those four guys... Damn it... Well, maybe they'll just think that I'm just a new soccer girl... You have to be super good to get on the UCLA soccer teams anyway; so, maybe that will take suspicion away from me... I didn't have to pull any of my signature moves either... So... I guess I'll just have to wait and see how things pan out with them.

When I get back to my room, I quickly fall asleep, exhaustion taking over me. Classes start tomorrow at 8, and I am already tired. My alarm wakes me up at six. I hop in the shower, put on some jeans and a dark blue tee that says "National Girl's Soccer Championships 2008" on it. Pulling my blond hair up into a pony tail, I grab a banana from the kitchen and make my way to what looks like the science building on my map. I am interested in pre-med, but my soccer career might get in the way of that. I am still taking the classes though. I slip into one of the labs and set my North Face Backpack next to my seat. The professor walks in and shushes the class.

"Welcome to anatomy, I am Professor Max Euro. This is a challenging class, and I expect nothing less than the absolute best work from my students. Compredo?"

Everyone nods and waits for him to continue.

"I have created a list of lab partners based on skill. If you are paired with someone who is less, err, _experienced _than you and does not try nearly as hard, I want you to whip them into shape. You are with that person for a _reason._ Got it?" He looks around.

"Good." He starts calling off names until he reaches my name.

"Tris Prior with..." He looks uncertain. "...Four Eaton."

Suddenly I hear a voice behind me say, "You must be Ms. Prior." I whip around and see that it's that jerk from the soccer game. Yay. His Spanish accent clearly shows through, despite him clearly trying to hide it. His eyes widen in shock when he sees that it is me. Well, good. I am none too pleased to see him either.

"Yes. Call me Tris please." I mumble. He nods, about to say something else, but instead turns to a girl tapping him on his shoulder.

"Hey Four. I'm soooooo bummed we are not working together. We just really make a good match." She says, stroking his muscular arm. I nearly gag. Four is clearly enjoying this attention. I roll my eyes and look on the board to see that we have a ten page paper due regarding our previous knowledge in anatomy. I groan at the work load. We have so much work to do... I turn my head to see a group of girls swarming Four. Ew. The Professor yells at them to take a seat, and they blow kisses to Four. I thought this was college not middle school. I listen to Max (that is what he said to call him) for the next two hours while Four texts multiple girls on his phone. When the lecture us over, I quickly grab my bag and try to avoid Four.

"Hey Prior!" He calls. Crap. I turn around and look up at him. He pops a piece of gum in his mouth.

"I was wondering if I could copy your notes." I laugh.

"Are you serious? You were _texting _that entire class! Go find some other girl to help you. Unlike most, I'm not going to give you whatever you want _Four."_ He rolls his eyes. "Geez Prior. No need to get so worked up about it. After all we're lab partners, you're supposed to help me."

"Ok. Sure I'll help." I smirk.

"Really thanks!" I grab an anatomy book off a table and put it in his hands.

"Read this. I'm sure you can find the stuff we learned in there."

"But..." Four says, clutching the book. I quickly turn and storm off to the library.

When I get there, I decide to sit next to some guy who's face is pressed in a book.

"You ok?" I ask.

"I am totally going to fail this class" He mumbles. He looks up. His dark brown eyes already look exhausted, but they immediately light up when they see me.

He exclaims, "Hey! You're the badass soccer girl that kicked Four's butt!" I laugh.

"Thanks! I think..."

"Well, I never got to introduce myself. I'm Uriah." He says while holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Tris." I respond while taking his hand.

"Nice to officially meet you. I'm really sorry to ask, but could you help me with this calculus? Based on the anatomy book in your hand, I'm guessing you're way beyond my academic level." He looks desperate, so I take on the role of being a tutor for him before I go to my next class. After I get him through the first chapter of his math book, I walk with him to my next class, which I have with him - environmental studies.

In this class, we are allowed to choose study/lab partners, and Uriah immediately grabs my arm.

"Ow, Uriah! Can you try to not pull my arm out of its socket?" I say while rubbing my shoulder. He releases my arm and grins.

"Sorry, Tris." I laugh.

"No big deal." The remainder of the class (all three hours of it) was just taking notes and observing protists under a microscope. Uriah, unlike Four, actually took notes. You could tell this is his best subject.

Ok, mission accomplished. Neither Four nor Uriah said anything to me about being Six Wright; so, my secret is safe for now. But, I'm definitely going to have to watch myself more carefully from now on.

For the next week, I focus only on studies and soccer. Christina occasionally tries to make me go to a couple of parties, but I always insist that I need to study. Four is about as dushy as possible. The only good thing about him is his good looks and Spanish accent. I have personally witnessed him making out with two girls in the course of a week, and I am surprised he is not failing anatomy. I decided to not talk to any of the girls in Kappa about him because they would only discuss how hot and dreamy he is.

On the first Saturday of the school year, I find myself trying to keep my eyes open while reading Romeo and Juliet for the hundredth time for English. This should be light reading, according to my professor. As my eyes are closing, Christiana bursts into the room.

"TRIS!" She grabs my book. "WHY ARE YOU NOT IN A DRESS?!" I groan.

"Because I am in my dorm, and I don't feel the need to look fabulous right now." I grab my book and flip back to the page I was on.

"TRIS. FIJI is having the homecoming party tonight! Don't you remember? You _have _to go!" Oh right. I should probably go to that. I don't think my parents would care...that much.

"Ok fine, fine. What should I wear?" Christina squels.

"I have just the thing for you!" She sprints to her closet and grabs a gray, strapless dress with a pearl belt. I have to admit that it is really cute. I slip it on and do a twirl for Christina.

"Well?" I ask.

"OMG its perfect!" She exclaims.

"Now let me do your hair." She puts my hair in a french braid and hands me some pearl earrings.

"Perfect."

We head over to the FIJI house with Shauna and Marlene. You can hear the music from literally two blocks away. We step in and are immediately welcomed by the smell of beer. I groan. Wonderful. Christina and I squeeze through the people and manage to find bottles of water. As I start to take a sip, someone grabs me from behind.

"Trissy!"

"Uriah!" I flip around and fold my arms.

"Are you drunk?" He grins.

"Only a little. I didn't know that you were in Kappa Alpha Theta! Now we get to hang out even more cause I'm in FIJI!" He says throwing his arm around my shoulder. I laugh and walk with him to the living room, which is a little bit quieter, but not really. I immediately regret going in. Four has some girl on his lap who is whispering in his ear. He catches my eye. I shake my head in  
>disgust. I can't stand him. You can tell he is drunk. I fold my arms as Four pushes the girl off of him and starts to walk over to me.<p>

"Tris... you look good. Let's not think about that other girl." He whispers, while trying to slip his arm around my waist. I slap him.

"You are disgusting Four! Get the heck away from me!" I storm to the door.

"Tris...wait I'm sorry. I wasn't ever trying to be rude!" He calls. I storm out of the FIJI house and go back to my room. I climb into bed. I completely regret going to that stupid party in the first place. I don't have classes tomorrow, and the soccer girls are playing a quick game against the boy's team soon. So, I need to rest anyways.

The next day I gather with the girl's soccer team in the huge stadium. The boys are still in the locker room. Apparently, this game is the big thing at UCLA before the soccer season starts. It has been a couple of years since the girls have won, and I hope we can change that. I found out recently that both Four and Uriah are on the soccer team. Four is the captain. Of course he is. FIJI composes most of UCLA's soccer team; there's Four, Uriah, Will, Zeke, and a couple of other guys. The right side of the stadium contains only girls, and then the left contains only boys.

The ref yells at the boys to get on the field. They jog over into their positions while the girls on the field wait tapping our feet. _Don't worry guys, take your sweet time. _Four and Shauna both go over the ref to decide who get's the ball. Four wins, and Uriah starts with the ball. Marlene, our center mid, immediately steals the ball the moment Uriah makes the first pass to Four. There is a cheer from the girls. Four immediately steals the ball back. Apparently he is center mid. He starts to dribble at maximum speed down the turf field. Shauna could not get the ball, and Four passes to Will, who shoots. Thankfully, our goalie, Lucy makes a remarkable save. Being wide open, Lucy decides to just roll the ball to Christina who makes a large cross up to Aaliyah, the starting power forward for our team. She starts to dribble up the field, but out of nowhere, Four comes and steals the ball away from her. The game continues in this fashion with no one being able to score until we are down to the last minute. I'm sitting right next to Coach, and I can see that she is getting desperate for a win. This game is a huge point of pride for her and the men's coach. I decide that I have to intervene, even if it risks exposing my identity. I have to do this for coach; so, I turn to her and whisper in her ear.

"Put me in. I know that I can beat Four out. Aaliyah is dying out there anyway." She gives me the "are you sure" look. I just nod in response. Coach then smiles wider than I have ever seen before and calls her final time out. The girls run over and form a huddle.

"Ok girls. Here's what we're gonna do. Aaliyah, you're coming out, and Tris is coming in for you. The rest of you. Your only job is to get the ball to Tris, at all costs. If she is near you defer to her; I don't care if she is playing out of her area. Get her the ball and stay out of her way." The whistle blows signaling the end of our time out and we run onto the field. The other girls are giving Coach and me weird looks, but they aren't questioning her directions. Well that's good... Most of the guys look shocked that I am on the field since I am just the new sub, but Four, Uriah, and their other two friends from the pick-up game look slightly scared. Haha, well it is for good reason. One of the guys throws in, and Four immediately takes possession. Instead of waiting for the ball in the guy's half like I should as the power forward, I bolt over to the other side of the field where Four is blowing past all of my teammates so easily that it would be laughable. I run up to him and steal the ball from in between his feet, and then, before anyone has realized what happened, I am sprinting towards the guy's goal. Once I am within normal goal scoring range, I set up and fire the ball into the top left corner of the net. It goes in, and then the buzzer sounds indicating the end of the game. Once I turn back around, I realize that everyone is staring at me with dumbfounded looks on their faces. I try and shrug it off, but then the entire girl's team starts screaming and jumping around. They run over to me and mob me while the boys just look around, as if they are still trying to understand what just happened. Once our celebration is over, we all head into the girl's locker room.

My teammates talk about my goal and the look on Four's face. I just smile at the idea of beating Four's team and congratulate everyone else on the well-played game that prevented the guy's from scoring. I didn't do anything over the top; so, no one questions me about my ability to get past Four. I am so thankful for that. We won, and I kept my secret!

Back at Kappa, we quickly fall asleep because we know we have classes tomorrow.

The next day, in anatomy, Four decides to actually take notes and tells the obsessive girls to shove off. Huh. Maybe he is sick. After Max wraps up the lesson, Four stops me before I can leave the building.

"Hey Tris!" He does have an adorable accent. I sigh.

"Yes Four?" He grins.

"Good game. It's fun to play against you."

"Well its kinda _unfortunate _that you play soccer too because now I get to crush you every game we play." I smirk and head outside to the cafeteria.

"Tris!" He calls. I turn around.

"You have exactly thirty seconds, 'cause I'm hungry." He slides his hand through his messy dark brown hair.

"Why can't I get you like me? Everyone else likes me." I laugh.

"Why don't I _like _you? Your really want to know? Well, I'll tell you. You think that you are all that. I see you with a new girl practically everyday Four. You are a _player_. I am the only thing keeping you from failing anatomy! You think that you are the best when it comes to everything, constantly doubt me, and treat me like I am below you. I could never _like _you." I fold my arms and wait for his response. Nothing. His dark blue eyes search mine.

"Why are you different, from the rest of them?" He says reffering to the girls staring at him from a couple feet away. I shake my head.

"Well, this is my first year at UCLA. I used to take all of my classes online. I met and worked with a lot of different people when I wasn't in the traditional school setting, and you exactly fit the profile of the people that I could never trust."

"You don't trust me?" He says.

"Uh, no. I can't _stand _you Four."

"Tris... but I like you..." He looks at his feet. I burst out laughing.

"Don't start that crap with me _Four. _You just want me to makeout with you. Why, I honestly have no clue because I am about as unattractive as you can get. Anyway, what number of girl would I be for today? Number 56? Should I feel _honored _that Four Eaton 'supposedly' likes me?"

"Tris...you're different... just give me a chance." I calmly walk over to the cafeteria, not bothering to answer him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ANDDDDDD EXAMS ARE OVER! To all of you that are now on break, congratulations on getting through the semester! Any who, all of your reviews were so so sooooo sweet. Thanks for reading. Here's Chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything from or relating to the Divergent series, KAO, or UCLA.**

Four has recently been studying alone a lot and has not had a girl constantly hanging off him for the first time ever. Good for him.

While I am doing my math homework, Uriah texts me.

Uri: Coach wants the soccer teams to train together today since apparently we can learn something from the girls.

Me: HAHA ok when?

Uri: Tonight in the weight room

Me: Ok, I'll be there.

Uri: See ya then.

I remain in the library finishing up my math and typing a paper for English until it is time to go train.

I stop by the KAO house, and I get in a tee shirt and shorts from my room. I then head over to the weight room with Chris. The guy's team is already there with their coach yelling at them to keep going. My coach is clearly trying to not laugh. The boy's all notice our arrival. A blond guy turns off the rap music that was playing, Uriah slows down the treadmill down he was running on, and Four and a guy that looks just like Uriah stop passing the medicine balls. The rest of the boys just set down their weights and stare at us. Awkward. My team looks at our coach for some guidance on what to do, but the boy's coach calmly says to us, "Ladies, please partner up with a boy and make them _cry in pain._"

I glare at Four. That sounds fun. I can torture Four in an acceptable way. Marlene marches over to Uriah, Shauna to guy that looks just like Uriah, Christiana to blond guy, me to Four, and the rest of the team scatters.

"Ok Four put down the medicine ball." I say.

"Wha-"

"Put. Down. The. Medicine Ball." I say folding my arms.

"You are already strong; you need to focus on your speed. If you were faster, I wouldn't have whopped you ass as badly as I did." He sets the ball down and whips off his sweat covered shirt. Wow. Chisled abs, tan skin, a tattoo on his _muscular _back...

"Like what you see?" He asks in his _adorable _accent.

"Wha-NO!" He smirks and grabs a drink of water. I groan and ask the coach if Four and I can work on his running on the field.

We walk out to the field, and I order Four to run a warmup of two laps. It starts to lightly drizzle, but we keep going. We are supposed to be training until 10 PM, which is way later than usual. Before we know it starts pouring, but we don't stop. I do all of the exercises with him, and I am feeling the burn too. We run three miles around the track, and he splashes me whenever a puddle is present. I can't help but laugh. We finish and collapse on the field.

"We still have another hour." He says looking over at me.

"I'm glad you can read the clock." I say. He grins and just looks at me.

"What?" A smile creeps on my face.

"You are one of a kind Ms. Prior." He says while standing up and offering his hand to me. Grass sticks in my hair and water and sweat drips down my face. I nearly slip but he catches me and laughs. I look into his blue eyes, but quickly turn away. _Don't Tris. _

"We-we have more to do..." I stutter. He keeps he gaze on me.

"Beautiful." He whispers. Crap. Don't do this to me Four.

"We should really get going..." He plucks a piece of grass out of my hair and smiles. This is like a cheesy chick flick. Nope. _You don't like Four, remeber? _I mean he has changed since I first met him... He leans closer... .Crap.

He kisses me. His kiss is not what I expected. It is soft and sweet. I have never felt these emotions with anyone. He wasn't forceful about it like when he is with those other girls. He pulls back, looking at my reaction. No. What am I thinking?

"Tris...I'm sorry about what happened at the pick-up game, class, and the party..." He runs a hand through his soaking wet hair.

"I made many mistakes. From the moment I saw you... I couldn't get you out of my head..."

"Drills, we should do drills..." I attempt to say. Depite my desire to run, I stay with his arms around my waist. My face is entirely blank and I have absolutely no idea what to say.

"Forgive me?" His lips brush mine and my breath hitches.

"Please. I can't stand the way I treated you. Forgive me." He lifts up my chin.

"Those things you said about how I acted... I don't want to be that guy anymore. I don't _want _to be a player. I just want to be with the one girl that didn't throw herself at me. I want to be with the tiny blond girl that can beat me in soccer. I want to be with you." I search his eyes. His tan skin makes his dark blue eyes pop. His abs and muscles just add to his gorgeous looks. My gosh. _I_ _don't know what I'm thinking. _

The rain is the only thing separating us. I place my hands on his chest and stand on my tiptoes. Still breathing hard from the workout, or maybe just this moment. His breath quickens the moment I touch him, and I can feel his heart pounding.

"Why is your heart racing?" I ask, smiling.

"Because...I have never felt this way before, and my heart can't seem to handle it." He looks into my eyes and practically reads me like a book. I whisper against his lips. "I swear if you hurt me Four..."

"I would never dream of it." He whispers.

"That's sensible of you. I see that you have learned your lesson. Please don't be that man I met a few weeks ago ever agian. Ok?"

"Ok." His breath tickles and a not a single drop of rain falls between us.

"You know I still hate you right?" I ask grinning.

"Absolutely."

Then I press my lips against his, this time on my own terms. He lifts me up so I don't have to stand on my toes. He smiles against my lips.

"I thought you would never like me."

"You changed."

"I knew that if I didn't I couldn't be with you." He kisses my forehead and grins.

"Four..." I say. He looks at me, his eyes shinning.

"I forgive you."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing from or relating to the Divergent series, the U.S. Women's National Soccer Team, the FIFA World Cup, or UCLA.**

Christina is having some trouble comprehending why I am suddenly so bubbly and smiley.

"I didn't know that it was possible for someone to be so happy while writing a paper for English." Chris says while juggling a soccerball. I shrug and smile.

"I'm just in a good mood." She sets the ball down and plops down in a beanbag next to me. "Who's the boy?" I pause and shake my head.

"There is no _boy._" She laughs.

"Whatever you say, Tris. At some point you'll tell me."

She heads to the door of the dorm. "I'm off to the library. Wanna come?"

"Nah. I'm good." I say shaking my head.

"K. Later." She swings her backpack over her shoulder and heads out.

The moment she leaves, I grab a letter that came today in the mail. I have been waiting for this for five months. I recently re-tried out for the U.S. Women's National Soccer Team. If I remake the team, I will be traveling to Spain to play in the Women's FIFA World Cup. With a deep breath, I open the letter.

I look for the one word that will decide my future. I see it.

_Congratulations Ms. Beatrice Prior..._

I start crying. I had wanted to play for the United States in the FIFA World Cup since I knew what it was. And here I am, holding my dream. I actually made the team in 2011, as well, but was unable to play in any of the games. I couldn't play because I suffered a severe anterior ankle impingment in our team's last practice before our first game. It forced me to have surgery to remove the damaged cartilage from my outer left ankle. After the surgery, I was in a cast for a month and then a walking boot for another month. I got to stay in Germany with the rest of the team, but was stuck on the bench. Even though I got a silver medal with the rest of the team, I never felt like I earned it. This is my chance to try again! Smiling like a lunatic, I read the rest of the letter.

_Congratulations Ms. Beatrice Prior on your acceptance onto the 2015 United States Women's National Soccer Team. _

_Your remarkable performance in the tryouts made you stand out amongst thousands of soccer players. Your hard work and dedication will certainly prove useful while on this team._

_This year, the USA will be training in The Principality of Andorra prior to the FIFA World Cup. Unfortunately, if so involved, playing soccer for any other team will no longer be an option. After the tournament, however, an individual may play for any team they wish. There will, however, be several training camps with the team throughout the year, between major games._

_At exactly 1:00 AM on May 1, 2015, our team's flight will leave for Andorra. A representative will pick you up from your location [ULCA] and take you to the Los Angeles International Airport. The entire team will be joining you there. _

_USA team attire will be provided for you upon your arrival at the training site in Andorra. _

_The U.S. Women's National Soccer Team is honored to welcome you on the 2015 FIFA team. _

_Sincerly,_

_Jeannine Diver,_ _Director of Operations for the U.S. Women's National Soccer Team_

I'm leaving a month and a half before school gets out. I have to tell the team and Four...

Four.

Frick.

I can't tell anyone about it. They can't know who I really am. They will only like me for the fame and money. I haven't revealed my identity to anyone, and no one has approached me about it yet... The team, however, that's a different story. I at least have to tell them that I am on the team... But, I still can't tell them who I really am. I'll just say that I am on the team as a substitute. They are going to be happy and pissed all at once. This should be fun. I email my coach and explain the situation and ask when I should tell the team. She responds immediately and calls a meeting for the girl's team next week.

I shut my laptop and turn on the fireplace. I start drifting to sleep when my phone buzzes.

Four. My heart cringes.

4: U up for some soccer? Just the 2 of us. Unless you're too chicken...

Me: You're on

4: Meet me at the smaller field

Me: B there in a sec

I can't tell him. I can't tell him.

The anonymity is what I wanted when I came to UCLA under my real name. We aren't far enough into our relationship for me to know that he truly and unconditionally loves me for me and won't just stay with me for status or connections.

I spot Four taking some shots on a rusty goal that is hidden by some trees.

"This is the spot?" I ask grinning.

"Yup. I thought we should have a little more privacy." He says grabbing my hand.

"I thought we were just playing soccer." I tease, twisting my hand out of his grasp. He pouts and a small smile creeps on his face. I take a quick shot on goal and feel Four come up behind me.

"Goaaaalllllllllllllllll" I jump at his voice and tackle him. I manage to pull him to the ground and pin him.

"That's for scaring me."

"Geez! I was just having a little fun!" He smirks.

"Although, I do like this position we're in." He flips me around so I'm the one on the ground.

"And this..." He says leaning in close to me.

"Is for not hating me." He kisses me and sparks run through my body.

I have to tell him.

"Four..." I stutter.

"Tobias. Call me Tobias, but only when we're alone." His breath is heavy and his eyes look desperate.

I can't tell him.

Every ounce of will power I had seems to go away. I don't want to ruin this moment. I don't want to ruin _us. _

"Tobias... I like that." I smile and press my lips against his and start to get more and more desperate. Just the thought of me not being able to see him or kiss him for months... The thought of not feeling his touch. The thought of us breaking up because of my half-truths... NO! I CANNOT TELL HIM YET!

"The things you make me do... I've gone crazy." He smiles.

"Where would I be without you?" His lips soon meet mine again.

We break apart, not wanting to go too fast.

"I-I think I love you Tris Prior." He says.

"You think?"

"I _know, _but I don't want to scare you."

"Well, then you should know better." He pulls me against his chest and we watch the sunset.

"And though she be but little, she is fierce." Tobias closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

"That describes you pretty well."

"I'm surprised you know Shakespeare." I say giggling.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Miss Prior."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SUPER INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT NOTICE: Chapter 1 has been edited with some small changes that will have a huge impact on the rest of the story. Please go re-read that chapter so you aren't confused by later events. Thank you! Oh, thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! Now, continuing with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing from or relating to the Divergent series, the U.S. Women's National Soccer Team, the FIFA World Cup, or KAO.**

I sit in the locker room with my teammates eyes glaring and tearing up.

"What do you mean you can't play?" Chris says jumping out of her chair.

"What good excuse do you have?" She folds her arms.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? NO!"

"Blood disease?"

"No!"

"Your parents are moving to South Africa."

"Uh, no. Not that I am aware of at least. Plus, that would never prevent me from playing soccer..."

"The zombie apocalypse is about to happen, and you are fleeing the country."

"Ok, stop. Give me a chance to explain."

Chistina closes her mouth and mumbles, "Fine."

"So, the situation is that I got accepted onto the U.S. Women's National Soccer Team and..."

Christina stands back up.

"Wait, WHAT? How did I not know this?"

Coach shushes her and tells her to sit down. I look around.

"...and I will be traveling to The Principality of Andorra on May 1st to train for the FIFA World Cup in Spain. I will be staying on the team, but only as a substitute player. I will never move up into the starting line-up except in the case of injuries, illness, etc. I know that some of you thought I would get that position eventually because of my performance against the men's team, but I do not think it is fair to anyone on the team for me to have a starting position. Oh, and please don't tell anyone about this because the official team roster hasn't been sent out to the press yet. I also just don't want even more people to know about my rank within the soccer world because of fake friends and such..." After my little speech, I simply sit and stare at my teammates - waiting for their reaction. There is silence for a solid ten minutes with everyone digesting what I just said. Finally Aaliyah speaks.

"Well, it sucks that you can't play for us, but I totally respect the decision that you made. I am honestly in awe that you chose to make that sacrifice for the rest of us. It couldn't have been easy to make that decision though, considering how much you obviously love soccer. Thanks, though, for sticking with us even though it will probably be torture to watch us play from the sidelines." After she says that, all the other girls agree and I thank them for their understanding. Coach ends the meeting, and I head back to the Kappa Alpha Theta house with Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Lucy, and Danelia.

It has been five days since I told my team _the news_. They all have followed my request and haven't told anyone about it... yet... However, I'm pretty sure that Christina is going to break and tell someone, probably her boyfriend that I haven't even met yet. Ah, oh well, the peace is nice while it lasts. Plus, I am honestly fine with it because I would rather have everyone know that I am on the U.S. Women's National Team as Tris Prior compared to them knowing that Tris Prior and Six Wright are the same person. It's just the lesser of the two evils at this point.

It is now Friday night, and Christina and I are in our room getting ready for Kappa's first party of the year. She, of course, has decided that she is dressing me so that I, "can get myself a man." Her words, not mine. The thing is though; I already have a man. She just doesn't know that yet. Tobias and I decided that we were just going to wait until one of our friends figures out that we are together to tell them. Haha, they are going to kill us when they find out... Well, at least Tobias is like three times my size, and I can just hide behind him...

Right now I am changing into the outfit the Christina has chosen for me. It consists of a black push-up bra, black bandeau, black camisole, black underwear, black Under Armor spandex, black sequined dress, and black no-show socks. When I come out of the bathroom Christina shoves a black leather jacket, black sequined Converses, and black and silver diamond-shaped earrings into my hands while telling me to put them on. I do, and then I am immediately pushed onto my bed. Christina does my hair in loose curls with her barrel curling iron, and then puts my hair into a high ponytail with a silver, crystal headband. She puts a bunch of make-up on my face. When she is done I see that she has contoured my face, given me a gold to black to silver to white smoky eye, and bright, cherry red lips. Before I even have time to look at my full outfit, Christina, who was ready an hour ago, grabs my arm and pulls me down to the main floor of the house where the party is in full swing.

When we enter the living room, the entire house falls silent just staring. I look behind me to see if anyone is behind us, and no one is there. I turn to ask Christina what is going on but realize that she is no longer beside me. ...That sneaky little bitch... I am so getting back at her for this... whatever this is. I am looking around the room and realize that every guy is looking at me with their jaws dropped open and their eyes full of lust. Every girl is looking at me with jealousy and disbelief. What the heck is going on here?!

Suddenly, I see movement coming out of the crowd, and it is Tobias. Oh, thank goodness! He walks over to me and tightly wraps his arm around my waist while sending the most menacing death glare that I have ever seen to every guy present. With that, everyone seems to snap out of their trances and go back to what they were originally doing, but various people are still throwing galances at Tobias and me every few seconds.

Tobias bends down to my height and says, "You look beyond beautiful." I blush redder than a tomato and giggle while saying a quiet thank you. With that he leads me over to our friends who are all staring at us with their jaws dropped. I begin to laugh and say, "Hi guys!" Christina screeches, "HI GUYS? WHEN IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS GOOD AND HOLY IN THIS WORLD DID THIS HAPPEN? I THOUGHT YOU TWO HATED EACHOTHER! WHAT THE HECK TRIS HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS? AREN'T WE BEST FRIENDS?" Now it is Tobias' turn to laugh and he says, "Calm down, Christina! We got together the night that you girls came and trained us. We decided that it would be funny to wait and see how long it took any of you to notice that we are together. And for the record, no we don't hate eachother. Tris the best thing that has ever happened to me, and the fact that she was the one girl that I wanted more than anyone else but blew me off changed me. I am now a better person and don't even want to think about where I would be right now if it wasn't for Tris." At that last part I turn bright red again, and Tobias sees and chuckles to himself. All of our friends mouths have closed, and they are all smiling like we just bought them each mansions made of chocolate. Christina then responds, "Well, ok then. That was the cutest thing ever; so, I am going to let you off the hook for now. However, I expect full updates about everything from here on out. Got it Tris?" I nod my head, and she smiles approvingly. One of the guys who was at the pick-up game where I crushed Tobias then says, "Well after that excitement, I propose that we head down into the basement and play a good old-fashioned game of truth or dare. Are you guys down with that?" Everyone responds yes; so, we head to the basement.

Once we get downstairs, we all sit in a circle. I am sitting next to Tobias and Christina. Suddenly, the guy that suggested that we play truth or dare leans across Tobias and starts talking to me.

"Hi, Tris. I'm Zeke, and I'm Uriah's older brother. I don't think we have properly met yet, but I am sure that we will be spending a lot of time together now that you are dating my best friend." I smile and respond.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to officially meet you. I swear that I am not as much of a bitch as all of our previous interactions may have painted me as." After I say that everyone laughs, and I exclaim, "What!? It's true!" Then a blond guy that is sitting on Christina's other side says, "Well, since we are doing introductions, I am Will."

"Oh! You're the one that Christina never shuts up about! It's so nice to finally put a name to a face!" Everyone laughs again, and Christina blushes furiously while punching me in the arm and hissing, "Shut up!"

"Um, yeah, how about no? This is payback for leaving me all alone up there!" I respond with a smirk on my face.

Zeke then decides that it is time to start the game.

"Ok, now, Tris, truth or dare?" Ugh, really, me? On the first round? Oh well...

"Truth."

"Hmmm, ok! How many boyfriends have you had before my lovely friend Four here?" What a weird question...

"Uuummm, none." I admit while blushing. Everyone turns and stares at me with their jaws dropped open, even Tobias.

"What! It's not that surprising; I mean look at me! Stop with all the looks!" I exclaim. Everyone just shakes their heads in disbelief. To get the attention off me I turn to Christina and say, "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to... go upstairs, go up that one guy that is upsessed with you, Liam isn't it, and offer to give him a blow job... As loudly as possible. When he says yes, scream, 'ewe, no I don't even like guys' and then run away while crying.

"How do you even think of things like that?"

"I'm creative and had to do something similar a couple of years ago. Now, are you going to do it or not?"

"Ugh, fine!" She goes upstairs and does the dare with me as her witness. I record it on my phone and show it to everyone else once we get back downstairs. It went even better than I thought it would because Liam tried to chase after her when she ran away crying. However, he was super drunk and ended up hugging and attempting to make out with a potted plant that Christina was hiding behind. To say that it was great would be an understatement. Once everyone calms down from their laughter Christina continues the game.

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm, I don't feel like moving so truth."

"Ok, rate all the girls here, 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest, and give explanations for your ratings."

"Ok, Shauna is a 10 because she is my girlfriend and is perfect for me in every way. Marlene is a 9 because she puts up with Uriah and is the nicest person in the world plus super pretty. You are an eight because you are super pretty too but very annoying at times. Tris is a 10, obviously, because she is super hot, made my best friend a better person, and is the best soccer player I have ever seen." I am shocked when he says that about me, but everyone else just nods along with what he just said like it makes perfect sense.

"Now, Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to tell us what that random meeting for your guys' soccer team was about."

"Uuuuhhhhh," Marlene says, while glancing over at me, "there has been a change in our team's roster and coaching staff for the season. The coaches and trainers just wanted to inform us of what that change is."

"Oh, so what was the change?"

"Only one question per dare!" I can't let these guys find out what the change was, yet. Especially Tobias, he cannot know how well-known I am this early in our relationship. I decide that I need to end this right now before my secret can get out.

"Hey, guys. I'm really tired right now, and I have an early morning training session tomorrow. So, I think I am going to have to call it for tonight. See ya'll later."

"Wait! Do you want me to come up with you?" Tobias whispers to me right before I stand up.

"Um, sure. If you want to come..."

"Of course I want to come. This is just another opportunity to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend." I blush and respond.

"Well, get up then! I'm not going to wait all night!" Tobias smiles and shoots up off the floor. Before I know what he is doing, I am slung over his shoulder in a fireman lift. I realize that he is not going to let me down; so, I just laugh and wave good-bye to our friends. Tobias and I then head up to my room and end up accidentally falling asleep on my bed while we were talking.


End file.
